Sannin's daughterTsunade and Jiariya daughter (Kiba love story)
by animelove18445244
Summary: Rei is daughter of the famous Sannin Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya. She spent her first years as a child with her mother, Tsunade. At eight Tsunade gave Rei to her father Jiraiya so she could be trained all about ninjutsu and sagejutsu. Rei is an amazing ninja with a skill of a jonin and her medical ninjutsu is almost as good as her mother's. She has short temper which get her


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992a51f261dcf125b2f5c16746a7b44f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person P.O.V./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d99352003c8eeeb9030fa1b3818e45b1""Come on in" The third Hokage reacted on the knock on his door. "Lord Hokage we found this girl at the main gates this morning. And she wanted to speak with you." One of a gourdians of Konoha said as he walked trough the door,having a twelve year old child beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7bdec56570ac83f5ffe486cda228ad"She had a long blonde hair that were in high ponytail with two shoulder-lenght bangs that framed both sides of her her eyes she had two red fangs that she got after her had her black Leaf headband on her forhead. She wore green toop with black bandages over her stomach with red shorts under her green apron like green skirt vith violet border that was longer at the her hands she had red arm also had typical black ninja sandals with her ninja pounch on her right thigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4ee5b18e2c09b946fb6c78ef0aced2""Very well then. What is you're name young lady? " Hokage asked her politly. "I'm Rei my father told me to speek with you first thing in the morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8130f3359ec78a013899f94a11831ef""Is that so. May I asked who is your father?" Hokage said,his face shoving that she only needed to coniform his assumptions. " My father is master Jiraiya and my mother is Lady Tsunade." Rei said as politly,nicely and respectfuly as she could. Just like her mother thoughed her when she was little,or at leat tried. "Well I see you were well raised,but you can just call me gramps like other kids and Tsunade and Jiraiya are your parents so you don't have to be so formal." Rei was relieved and got used to the Hokage's nickname right away. "Thanks gramps." She said with big grin on her face. "But I would like to ask if I can stay in a village for some time." Hokage chuckled. "Let me quess. Your father went out doing reasearch." Rei smiled. It looked like the Hokage and her father knew each other for some time. "Yes he did. He usully takes me with these too but he said this one will be to dangerous."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5262662002bc228a70f56410563dbaba""Yes you may stay in this village as long as you mean no harm. I will pay you for your apartment and assentinal needs.I'll have- " He started but was disturbed by a knock."Come in." He said and a young guy with chunin vest came in. "Lord Hokage everyone you summend is here and are ready to start the meeting." Hokage became serious and responded. "Very well. I will be with you in five minutes. Please before you go send Kakashi in here." Young chunin bounded respectfuly and went of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a0989ef98136756eaa8e3e7a6f17579"A couple moments later Kakashi poofed in Hokage's office with transportation jutso. He boved respectfuly. "You summened,Lord Hokage?" Hokage looked in a big hurry. "Yes Kakashi I did. I would like you to show this young Rei around the village and help her found her show her where Academy is." He walked off,but just before he went trough the doors he turned to Rei." Rei I belive your skills are good enough for genin so you'll be put in squats tommorow with the rest of Academy graduated students."He said."Goodbye gramps" Rei shouted behind him. "And thanks for everything!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e86f7edff680734656d7ff598ca3b31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rei's P.O.V./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131bef87f8c92594f7df483a15bb7741"I was walking down the street with this guy named Kakashi. He had a mask that covered up half of his face and he had his headband pulled down on one of his eyes. He had weird,silver gravity deffeying hair.I couldn't helped but to wander what he is hiding behind his a scar or he just has ugly face. "So,who are your parents if I may ask?" He said,trying to put on some conversation as he pulled out one of my father's pervy books. I chuckled."You're reading my fathers books." He looked at me with disbelived,wide eyes. "Really?Your father is Master Jiraiya? Then who is your mother?" He looked at me. I was able to see who he was thinking. And he was right. After all I did looked exacly like my mother. "Yes,its true. And my mom is Lady Tsunade." I used the 'Lady' expresion just to make her look better. "Interesting. I didn't know they to had a that they were ever together." He said more to himself so I didn't answer. We stopped at the doors. "Ok,here we are. Have a good day. Oh,and academy starts at eight o'clock. Don't be late." And with that he puffed away. What a strange guy. He has gravity defying hair and he reads my father's pervy books./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7894672c1273cba42d619f94da3788d"I looked around the apartment. It wasn't anything fancy or big. It had assentinal stuff. I walked trough it and realized that he didn't gave me any money for any food. Thank god I wasn't that hungry. I could found a gambling place and try to get some money but I would lose even more money I didn't have. I got my gambling habits after my mother and my gambling skills are even worse then hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d241d47271655adc4f10d6ffb25942f4"I just laid down and went to sleep. I couldn't help but to wonder what kind of people are here in Konoha. I mean I've been to so many villages and you can find very different kind of one,but I heared Konoha is the most nicest and happiest one. Well if thats true...I'm also wondering what kind of skills have here,I don't want to brag but I know I had more skills then them. I drifted of to sleep in wonders of the new,upcomeing day./p 


End file.
